My Girl
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: Sequel to: That girl. If you havent read that, I suggest you do, so that this story would make sense. Summary: Naruto and Hinata are now a couple. No one said that being in a relationship was going to be easy...[M]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Back with a sequel for the story: NaruHina Story- That Girl. I at least hoped most of you were excited. If not...let me not go there. I'm feeling a little better and so I decided to celebrate by writing the sequel to my other! Hope you enjoy and I'll post a chapter to The Resort after I post this! Thanks! P.S. The spacing on her irks me!**

**XxOoXxOo**

_Previously on NaruHina Story- That Girl..._

**_Did she regret that we did this?_**

**_That thought made my stomach turn._**

**_I didn't regret it._**

**_"Hinata, what's wrong?"_**

**_I needed to know how she felt about this._**

**_"Do you regret what we've done?_**

**_She stopped wiping herself and looked at me. Her eyes were watery and I started to believe that she did._**

**_But why?_**

**_"No, I don't regret it," she said. "I just regret that we were being so stupid."_**

**_Stupid?_**

**_What did she mean by that?_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_I got up and went to her; taking her hands and placing them in my own._**

**_Looking up at me with her silver eyes she spoke, "What I mean is Naruto-kun,"_**

**_She hesitated._**

**_"Come on, tell me."_**

**_Letting out a sign she said, "We didn't use protection."_**

* * *

I didn't know what to say. I had completely forgotten all about that. How could I have been so vacuous?

I let go of her hands and raked them through my disheveled hair. I couldn't even look at her. She probably wasn't even looking at me either, since she was so quiet.

Although, I don't know much about a woman's body, I know that sperm can live in their tubes for up to 7 days. Its very nonsensical.

It was very hard to avoid her as I went to grab my clothes; I was steady bumping into her. I don't know exactly why I was avoiding Hinata. Maybe because I was nervous and afraid, or because I didn't know what to say to her and I felt like a failure. Pretty much all the above. I'm almost sure though, that she was shunning away from me as well.

Fully dressed and desperately wanting to leave her home, I couldn't help but be aware of her warm presence. I didn't just want to leave her like this. I most definitely didn't want to leave her thinking that I just wanted to hit it and quit it. She's just not the type of person to get over so quickly.

I let out a deep sigh, hoping to catch her attention as she sat there on her bed-cheeks red, lips perched to the side and her eyes halfway closed staring at the ground. I fought the urge to pounce her and make love to her again.

"Y-You can leave i-if you want to,"

How on earth did she know I wanted to flee from her home? More importantly, why was she stuttering?

"How'd you know I wanted to leave?"

Her head came up so fast, and I saw her orbs dilate.

"I didn't..."

Dammit. There goes my chances with her.

"Then why'd you asked if I can leave?"

"I didn't...I said you could..."

"But, why?"

Why was I asking so many questions?

"Because, I feel as if, you don't want to see me anymore."

I heard shakiness in her voice. Right then and there, I knew she was crying and I was the cause of it. How was I supposed to fix something that has already been broken? Maybe she isn't broken all the way. I may still have a chance.

"Hinata," it was very hard for me to speak at the moment. I slowly made my way over to Hinata, making sure that if I went too fast, she'll probably push me away.

When she didn't make any sudden movement of attacking, I sat next to her. Watching her cry hit me like a baseball bat to the groin. It was the worst feeling a man could ever feel.

I had to speak, or It'll just make things much more worse for her. I didn't want that. I didn't want to hurt Hinata anymore. I'd kill myself if I did. Over thinking that, I knew that if I were to kill myself, that'll still hurt her.

Returning my attention to her, I slowly raised my arm to put it around her shoulder. She was shaking and I could still feel that baseball bat. I had to do something quick.

"Hinata, whatever happens, happens. We just got to be strong and no matter what happens, I'll still be here, so don't beat yourself up over this."

Still no response...but I did feel her body begin to loosen up and relax. Feeling her arm around my waist she finally looked up at me. The color of her eyes reverting back to their normal state- beautifully bright and full of love.

"Naruto-kun, you mean that?"

My only answer was a nod and a kiss that I planted on her pouty pink lips. I wouldn't dare leave Hinata alone. I love her.

Releasing the kiss for air, she smiled. A smile so beautiful I could've gotten a damn heart attack from it.

"I love you Naruto-kun,"

That was unexpected. Knowing that I said I loved her, but only in my mind made me sort of mad. Yeah, I love Hinata, but I wanted to be the first one to tell her while we were having this little moment.

"I love you too," I had told myself to stop being so selfish and a nitwit and just let it go. I highly prefer a man to tell his woman he loves her first, but having a woman say it first, wasn't all that bad either.

This time she kissed me. Crazy how I was going to do that. But, as the saying goes, great minds think alike. I don't really have a great mind though, so I never really believed that saying or rumor I should call it. But, I guess when it comes to love, I believed it.

When we were done with our little moment, we were standing outside her door. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't want me to leave, but with my mother blowing up my phone, I told her I didn't want her to come to a funeral so soon. I loved making her laugh. Making Hinata laugh, puts me at ease and I gain more confidence.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata, and remember, whatever happens-"

"Happens, I know Naruto-kun, and you said you'll always be there."

She smiled and gave me a wink. Damn this girl. She just blows the wind right out of my lungs. If I even had any left. That didn't make sense but anyway, I kissed her and she slowly closed the door, waving her fragile hand as she did. I waved my hand back at her and felt sad as it finally clicked.

Being with Hinata, I feel more happy and free. She makes me feel complete and less of an idiot. I just don't want anything to happen to her, I could care less about myself, I just don't want anything happening to the one I love. But, I knew that that was never going to happen. One thing I did believe about sayings is that: bad things happen to good people. I pushed that thought away as I stared at her house. I stood there for a moment as I made my way home. But I couldn't stop but to think that I finally did it. I finally told Hinata how I felt and she was a little dense at first but, she finally returned my feelings.

Hinata, is the angel sent from heaven.

Hinata, is the beauty her parents created.

Hinata, is the girl who makes me melt.

Hinata...Is My Girl.

* * *

**XxOoXxOo**

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? I hope it was long and I hope you all enjoyed it! I didn't work hard and for a reminder, I really don't go over it...ever. So, I really hope there weren't any mistakes! Well, I look forward for the reviews and I'm going to start typing my next chapter for The Resort! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG it's been so long hasn't it? Don't answer that. Anyway, I'm in such a good mood! Only one person knows this, but the reason I haven't been updating is because I'm pregnant lol. I'm 7 months in but, I won't let that stop me from writing about my favorite OTP. Let's continue shall we? **

**XxOoXxOo**

* * *

_Previously on NaruHina Story- My Girl..._

**_ "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata, and remember, whatever happens-"_**

**_"Happens, I know Naruto-kun, and you said you'll always be there."_**

**_She smiled and gave me a wink. Damn this girl. She just blows the wind right out of my lungs. If I even had any left. That didn't make sense but anyway, I kissed her and she slowly closed the door, waving her fragile hand as she did. I waved my hand back at her and felt sad as it finally clicked._**

**_Being with Hinata, I feel more happy and free. She makes me feel complete and less of an idiot. I just don't want anything to happen to her, I could care less about myself, I just don't want anything happening to the one I love. But, I knew that that was never going to happen. One thing I did believe about sayings is that: bad things happen to good people. I pushed that thought away as I stared at her house. I stood there for a moment as I made my way home. But I couldn't stop but to think that I finally did it. I finally told Hinata how I felt and she was a little dense at first but, she finally returned my feelings._**

**_Hinata, is the angel sent from heaven._**

**_Hinata, is the beauty her parents created._**

**_Hinata, is the girl who makes me melt._**

**_Hinata...Is My Girl._**

* * *

I was chanting that over and over in my head, _'Hinata is my girl... Hinata is my girl...'_ it was all so surreal to me. But then my mind went to us making love. It was the most blissful moment of my life. I felt myself getting delirious from thinking of us as one. Let's just say, down below was getting stiff. That suddenly died when I thought about Hinata being...

You know the rest. It's really hard for me to even say that word. My happiness completely vanished. I really want to be there for Hinata if she is carrying my child, but am I ready? My mind is telling me no and so is my heart. Shit, everything is telling me no. I'm really not ready. I would be the biggest jerk in the entire planet if I were to leave her. She's my girl, I wouldn't dare go to the extreme of leaving her knowing there's a little me in her body.

I signed as I stepped into the house. It was quiet which was a surprise. After all those text messages from my mom, she probably lost her energy from being so damn angry and fell asleep. I feel sorry for my father knowing he probably had to take the beating. Honestly, I chuckled at that. Taking another sigh, I went upstairs into my room. I felt funny. Knowing I don't have my virginity anymore, can kind of leave you feeling like you're empty. Makes you feel as if you want something to fill that emptiness and I wanted Hinata.

Raking my hand through my hair, it just reminded me how Hinata gripped my hair. I literally couldn't get this girl out of my head. She was literally there for every little thing I did. Maybe I just needed a long hot shower. Her scent was on me. I can't even recognize my own scent. That's completely ludicrous on so many levels. I kept constantly smelling myself to see if even a hint of me was lingering there. It was just all her there. I had to be losing my mind. I was debating if I should ask my dad about this but then he'll ask why and ask if I had sex.

As I let the hot water run on my body, all I kept thinking about was Hinata. Maybe I need counseling. I shook my head. _'Get yourself together Uzumaki!'_ I told myself as I turned the shower off. I am completely losing it. I wonder if Hinata is feeling the same way. Is her scent of me on her? Does she feel empty and want me? Gah! I just need to sleep. I'm Overthinking things.

* * *

**"WAKE UP!"** I immediately jumped up in my bed. What was she yelling for? "It's time for you to go to school, why were you late coming home last night?" Crap. I was hoping she would forget about that. **"HELLO? I'M NOT TALKING TO MYSELF MISTER 'I-THINK-I'M-GROWN-AND-I-CAN-DO-WHAT-I-WANT'"** I had to come up with something otherwise I would lose my hearing. "I was at Sasuke's house studying for the finals, I completely forgot to charge my phone and tell you I would be late coming home." Seemed legit. Hopefully she would believe me because right now, she was literally staring so hard into my soul.

"Hm, well, next time, use his phone because I don't have time to play games. I'm glad you're taking your education seriously and I definitely cannot wait till you walk across that stage with that diploma!" Blah, blah, blah, here she goes in what my dad calls "her kawaii overload moment," where she gets all jittery and excited. He likes it. He says it's "cute" personally, I think it's annoying. My mom can be a huge little girl trapped in a grown woman's body. It's complete hell and I was glad to finally see her leave my room but annoyed how she was skipping like she was playing hop scotch. Okay, it was no where near like hop scotch. But, she makes me laugh at her silliness.

"Alright, I'm leaving!" I was finally able to get out of the house, but that was short lived when my dad stopped me. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know I'm proud of you, and as your father, I'm happy to say that whatever you decide to do with your life, I'm 100 percent happy with it, as long as you're happy and that you're making the right choices." All I could do was stare at him. Where did all that come from? But, I should say something otherwise he'll think I wasn't paying any attention to him. "Uh, thanks dad, I really appreciate it, but I don't want to be late." He gave me a warm smile and said, "I know you dont, but make sure you use protection." He gave me a wink and closed the door. My heart was taking a ride on the fastest rollercoaster in town. How on earth did he know? Maybe he meant whenever I do have intercourse, to use protection. Yeah, I'll keep it at that.

* * *

Arriving at school, I was so desperate to see Hinata. Where was she? I hope she wasn't feeling ashamed about what we did and decided not to come to school. There's only two days left and there are only seniors here. We're supposed to be having fun. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this, but I had to. "Hey, uh, Sakura," I was nervous to even talk to this evil bitch but, I figured she was the only one who knows of Hinata's whereabouts. She stopped talking to Ino and turned around to face me. Eyes sparkling so beautifully, I wanted to slap her and tell her to not stare at me like that. "Well, well, look who decided to finally come and confess their love to me, go ahead Uzumaki, I won't bite." Is this girl insane? "Actually Haruno, I came to ask you if you know what's up with Hinata, why didn't she come to school today?" She was in shock, or maybe disbelief but, who cares, I want to know where my Hinata is. "You're asking about her? That backstabbing bitch who lied and said you weren't cheating?"

Now, usually I don't let things get to me, but hearing Sakura call my girl a bitch hit me like a stingray to the chest. "Excuse me, but Hinata isn't a bitch, she lied to not get put into your mess since you like to snitch. Hinata is no cosigner and I'd be damned if you think for a second that I would like a stuck up, conceited, wannabe popular girl like you. So you either tell me if you know why she didn't come or I can keep telling you about yourself. It's one or the other Haruno, so choose carefully." Man, I haven't been that mad in, well, ever. I could tell my eyes were cold because the look on her face was priceless. I wanted to laugh, but I really wanted to know what is going on with Hinata.

"Hinata didn't come because she said she was worried about something and so she's at the doctor being checked out. I asked her what was going on, but she wouldn't tell us." Ino said looking the same way as Sakura did. These girls were really scared. "Thanks, Ino, and I apologize for what I said, I really didn't have time to play games, hopefully no hard feelings and we would all graduate being friends." I didn't really mean it when I said 'being friends' but I said it to make them happy. You know how girls are when they want to be friends with guys. Finally the look of fear escaped their hideous faces and they gave me a smile. "No hard feelings Uzumaki, and I apologize for calling Hinata a bitch," She said with full honesty. "It's not okay, and it also wasn't okay for me to call you a bitch either Haruno, so we're cool." After that, I quickly walked away before she could ask when I even called her a bitch.

* * *

I was so angry. I didn't want to talk to any of my friends. I wanted to know exactly what Hinata went to the doctor for. I kept thinking and thinking and then it hit me hard. There goes that baseball bat to the groin. She probably went because she thought she was pregnant. What if she found out that she is? What if she's getting rid of it? I don't know what to do at this point. My heart is racing and right now, I want to race with it all the way to the hospital. I don't know what to do. How would I ask her about this? Would she even be truthful with me? Hinata wouldn't dare lie to me. Ugh! This is all too much for me! I wouldn't even be going through this if I wasn't thinking with my damn dick. Where's a real baseball bat when you need one?

* * *

**XxOoXxOo**

**A/N: Damn, intense isn't it? So much tension and suspicions. I hope you liked this chapter, it'll once again take a while to do another. And I have nothing against Sakura lol. I still don't have a laptop and so I'm still using my phone but my boyfriend promised he'll get me a laptop. Until then, enjoy whatever is being updated by a slow process. Thanks for reading and follow for more my lovely readers! Muah! Kisses for you all! NaruHinaLover18 out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, howdy! It's about time! And I finally have a laptop! No more using my phone! Ok, let me shut up. Enjoy!**

**XxOoXxOo**

* * *

_Previously on NaruHina Story- My Girl..._

**"Hinata didn't come because she said she was worried about something and so she's at the doctor being checked out. I asked her what was going on, but she wouldn't tell us." Ino said looking the same way as Sakura did. These girls were really scared. "Thanks, Ino, and I apologize for what I said, I really didn't have time to play games, hopefully no hard feelings and we would all graduate being friends." I didn't really mean it when I said 'being friends' but I said it to make them happy. You know how girls are when they want to be friends with guys. Finally the look of fear escaped their hideous faces and they gave me a smile. "No hard feelings Uzumaki, and I apologize for calling Hinata a bitch," She said with full honesty. "It's not okay, and it also wasn't okay for me to call you a bitch either Haruno, so we're cool." After that, I quickly walked away before she could ask when I even called her a bitch.**

**I was so angry. I didn't want to talk to any of my friends. I wanted to know exactly what Hinata went to the doctor for. I kept thinking and thinking and then it hit me hard. There goes that baseball bat to the groin. She probably went because she thought she was pregnant. What if she found out that she is? What if she's getting rid of it? I don't know what to do at this point. My heart is racing and right now, I want to race with it all the way to the hospital. I don't know what to do. How would I ask her about this? Would she even be truthful with me? Hinata wouldn't dare lie to me. Ugh! This is all too much for me! I wouldn't even be going through this if I wasn't thinking with my damn dick. Where's a real baseball bat when you need one?**

* * *

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't think properly. _I'll call her. _I thought as I went to my pocket to get my phone. _What the hell? _My phone wasn't there. I went to the other pocket and that was empty too. I started to panic as I patted all my pockets. _Don't tell me I left my phone at home? _I really hoped I didn't, but something was telling me I did. I cannot believe I left something so important. Yes, my phone is very important to me. My mom is such a nightmare. I was so mad at myself right now. Having no phone, you feel like an outcast and I really didn't want to ask anyone if I could use their phone, because then they'll ask questions. I also didn't just want to leave out the school because then I'd get caught and they'll give me summer school detention. Yeah sounds weird, but this school is no joke.

Taking a deep breath, I knew I had to leave. I had to figure out what is going on with Hinata. There were just too many damn security! Why are they even here? Yet again, why am I even here? It's the end of the dam school year! I am just really worried about Hinata. What exactly is going on?

I jumped as soon as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey man relax, you alright?"

"Oh, hey Kiba, yeah I'm fine," I lied. "Why you ask?"

"Well, I saw you over here patting your pants as if you put on the wrong pair, you sure you alright?"

Should I tell him? I have no idea what he'll say. What if he laughs at me? Why do I even care?

"Hey, where's Hinata by the way?"

He just had to ask that question. How should I answer this? Hmm...

"She wasn't feeling well today so she's at the doctor."

"Hmm... Hinata usually never gets sick, you sure that's the reason?"

"Kiba, everyone gets sick, it's a part of life."

"Well, I know that but, it just seems kind of off for her to be sick during the summer...you sure everything is alright? I mean, we're friends, you can tell me Naruto."

Dammit Kiba! You just had to pull that '_We're friends_' card. I sighed. "Well, truth is Kiba-"

"Where you two supposed to be? Aren't you supposed to be in the auditorium?" Security Guard Anko said. She was really getting tired of hearing them talk about some chick. She was really hoping for one of them to say how hot she looked today, instead they were too busy talking about that girl named Hinata, who was so irrelevant to her.

"Oh, yeah," Kiba said feeling uncomfortable by Anko's stare. "Sorry about that, we were just on our way there."

"Sure as hell didn't look like that to me. Get moving now!"

"Geez lady, you don't have to yell." I said covering my ear. What exactly was she so mad about? If it was about her job, I would completely understand.

"Get moving Uzumaki, I don't need you telling me what to do. I'm in charge here."

Suuure...

* * *

It was already noon and I was anxious about Hinata. I didn't have my phone and I didn't want to ask any of my friends if I could use theirs. I gently massaged my temples and sighed. This was too much for a man.

"You sure you alright Naruto?" Kiba asked nudging my arm with his elbow. I hated when he did that. It was so annoying. I told myself to relax and not go berserk on him because after all, he is very worried about me. I have been trying to hide how I feel but apparently, I have been doing a terrible job.

Turning my head, I took another sigh.

"No, I'm not okay Kiba,"

"What's the matter?"

_Don't screw this up Uzumaki! _

"Well, you see, yesterday Hinata and I played a game of wrestling,"

"Wrestling? I didn't know Hinata was into that kind of stuff! I should probably challenge her to a wrestling match!"

_No! No! NO! That's not what I meant! Ugh! Come on Uzumaki, get it together!_

"No, Kiba, not that type of wrestling," Looking at his face, I could tell he was confused. This is much harder than I thought. This must be how it feels when parents have to talk about The Birds and The Bee's to their kids.

I shuddered at the thought of my father trying to explain that story to me.

* * *

_"So, you're saying birds and bee's make love daddy?"_

_"No, no, no, son, that's not what I'm saying. Birds and Bee's don't make love."_

_"Then why is it called the Birds and the Bee's?"_

_"Well, I don't really have an answer for that son. My guess is that it's named that so it'll be easier for kids to understand."_

_"I don't understand at all daddy. How would a bird and a bee even make love?"_

_"Son, you're overthinking. Let me put it this way. Your mom is the bird and I am the bee."_

_"But, how would you be a bee if you're human daddy?"_

_"Son, you leave me no choice. When two people fall in love, they tend to feel this sudden urge to make love. For instance, I fell in love with your mother, we've been together for years and decided to make love to each other to express how we felt. Men have peni_s_es and girls have punani's. Daddy stuck his penis in mommy's punani and later a warm liquid came out and went in her and that's how you were created." He finished as he smiled with closed eyes._

* * *

I remember that day as if it as yesterday. Me, running to my room, hiding underneath the covers, shaking my little ass off. Every time I saw my mother and father hug each other I would scream and then yell,** "DADDY, PLEASE DON'T PUT YOUR PENIS IN MOMMY'S PUNANI!"** And watch how my mothers face would turn beet red and punch my father. That'll be the memory I would never forget.

"Then what exactly are you trying to say? I didn't know there were different types of wrestling. If there are, tell me." I had forgot that I was even talking to Kiba. What exactly was I even talking about? Wrestling? I was talking about wrestling to Kiba?

"Kiba, there aren't different types of wrestling, there are styles of wrestling."

"Styles? Well, what are they? Or the one that you and Hinata did."

Me and Hinata? What is he talking abou-oooh... I gulped hard and felt my heart beating in my ears. It was so loud that I hoped he couldn't hear it. The look on his face told me he couldn't hear it and I was relieved.

"Me and Hinata did a wrestling move called s-"

And just like that, the bell in the auditorium rang. A part of me was happy that happened but the other part wasn't because I knew that he was going to ask on our way out.

Getting up as quickly as I could and going towards the exit, I heard him call my name. I acted like I couldn't hear him and kept pushing my way through all the other seniors, ignoring the smacking of their lips and the rude remarks. I just focused on the exit and to make it to Hinata's house.

* * *

**XxOoXxOo**

**A/N: I'm ending it here because I am so tired. In case anyone was wondering, punani is an Hawaiian slang for the female private area that some parents tell their young. Well, I'm tired and this baby is kicking the crap out of me! So, stay tuned and um have a good day!**


End file.
